Un accidente afortunado
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Gracias a un accidente Harry arregla una cita entre su hermano y el atractivo chico del cabello oscuro.


**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa y perfecta adaptación moderna a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.

 **Nota 2: ¡** Feliz 14 de febrero atrasado!

* * *

 **Un accidente afortunado**

Con un suspiro Sherlock bajó del auto, se distrajo por un momento y no se dio cuenta cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, golpeando así al carro de enfrente. Una mujer de cabello rubio y algo alborotado se plantó frente a él con los brazos cruzados y mala cara.

No iba muy rápido por lo que no fue nada grave, sólo unos raspones en ambos carros que fácilmente saldrían con un poco de pintura y una pulida. Sin embargo, la mujer insistía en llamar al seguro.

—Yo te pagaré el golpe, pero por favor no le hables al seguro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no tengo licencia –cuando vio que la mujer iba a decir algo agregó– mi examen fue perfecto, pero la persona que me lo aplicó no aceptó una crítica constructiva.

—No me importa, ese problema tuyo.

—Por favor, en unas semanas habrá una exposición de cuerpos diseccionados en Manchester y si mis padres se enteran no me permitirán ir.

Hacía solo un mes que Sherlock había cumplido 18 años y lo único que quería de regalo era poder asistir a esa exposición, sus padres aceptaron e incluso habían comprado dos boletos para que fuera con un amigo, pero Sherlock no tenía amigos por lo que seguramente tendría que ser acompañado por su hermano mayor, la idea no le hacía muy feliz, pero con tal de ir no le importaba.

—Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de agarrar un carro sin permiso –Harry se dispuso a marcar.

—Por favor ¿cuánto quieres?

El tono de súplica hizo que la mujer levantara la vista, dando un mejor vistazo del joven que tenía en frente, el chico era bastante atractivo; delgado, cabello rizado oscuro que contrastaba con su piel blanca, hermoso cuello largo y ojos que parecían una paleta de diferentes tonos de azul y dorado, era perfecto, solo faltaba saber una cosa.

—¿Tienes novia?

—No son mi área –contestó el chico tímido dando un paso atrás.

—Tranquilo no te voy a hacer nada... entonces ¿tienes novio?

El pelinegro se quedó pensativo, no estaba seguro si contestar con la verdad o no.

—Vamos que tan difícil puede ser decir sí o no, y se honesto no quiero que me mientas.

—No –optó por decir la verdad.

—Bien -dijo la mujer con un extraño brillo en los ojos asustando un poco a Sherlock–. Te propongo un trato, la próxima semana es San Valentín, tú sales a cenar con mi hermano ese día, pagando además los daños del carro y yo no digo nada.

Sherlock vio a la mujer de manera escandalizada.

—Oh vamos, es solo una noche y no te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes con él, sólo que compartan un rato, cada quien paga su comida y nunca más tiene que verse si no quieres.

—¿Por qué habría de salir con tu hermano?

—Porque quieres ir a esa exposición y yo estoy harta de ver a mi hermano deambular por la casa como un fantasma y quejarse de todo sólo porque su novia le fue infiel, y no quiero que pase el día de San Valentín solo.

—¿Quieres que le sirva de paño de lágrimas?

—De distracción en realidad –Harry estaba segura de que si las cosas no funcionaban con ese hermoso chico al menos le daría una buena vista a su hermano por un par de horas.

—Aburrido.

—Cómo quieras –tomando su teléfono Harry se dispuso nuevamente a marcar.

—Está bien –contestó al instante el pelinegro.

—Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo –el chico lanzó un bufido que Harry decidió ignorar–. Entonces él próximo miércoles a las 6 de la tarde te encontraras con mi hermano en un restaurante que está en Southbank adelante del National Theatre, se llama Gourmet pizza, mi hermano adora la lasaña de ese lugar.

Después de que Harry tomara una foto a las placas de Sherlock para asegurarse que cumpliera su palabra, caminaron en busca de un cajero para que Sherlock sacara dinero para pagar el golpe.

—Con ₤150 libras estará bien.

—¿¡Ciento cincuenta?! El hojalatero con el que voy lo hace por ₤100.

—Tengo un amigo que lo hace por menos, pero me falta dinero para el regalo de Clara y con eso lo completo.

Sherlock volteó los ojos, pero no dijo nada más.

* * *

Sentado junto a una ventana John esperaba a su misteriosa cita, estaba notoriamente molesto y maldiciendo a su hermana por obligarlo a ir, estaba dispuesto a comer sólo una ensalada e irse a su casa y continuar con su amargura.

El toque de unos dedos en su mesa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, al levantar la mirada se encontró con un chico que por la descripción de Harry debía ser Sherlock, odiaba aceptarlo, pero su hermana tenía razón, el muchacho era hermoso.

—¿John?

—Así es –contesto el rubio extendiendo la mano para saludar al recién llegado.

Harry le había asegurado a Sherlock que su hermano era bastante bien parecido, este se mantuvo escéptico hasta que lo vio, si el rubio resultaba ser un idiota, y casi todo el mundo lo era, al menos disfrutaría de la compañía del atractivo estudiante de medicina, porque si, con sólo verlo sabía que estudiaba medicina.

Les costó un poco romper el hielo, pero una vez que se sintieron cómodos la plática comenzó a fluir, John incluso olvidó que estaba de mal humor y enojado con su hermana.

La conversación estaba tan animada que sin querer Sherlock sacó a relucir el prematuro fallecimiento del padre de John, arrepintiéndose casi en acto de haberlo hecho; " _Y bien eso es todo, este el momento en el que te rompe la nariz y se va"_ pensó Sherlock, el hablar de más era algo que siempre le ha atraído problemas. John se puso muy serio y le pidió que explicara cómo era que lo sabía, estaba seguro de que su hermana no se lo podía haber dicho porque ella nunca hablaba del tema, después de que Sherlock le hablara sobre su método de observación John comenzó a halagarlo, sorprendiendo gratamente al pelinegro.

—¿Entonces podrías decirme a que se dedica alguien o que ha hecho sólo con verlo?

—Si –contestó encogiéndose de hombros– no soy infalible, pero equivocarme no es algo que ocurra muy seguido.

—Mmmm dime algo sobre la pareja de aquella mesa.

Sherlock los observó por unos segundos.

—La chica se está aprovechando de él, no tienen mucho tiempo saliendo, y piensa terminar la relación en cuanto salgan de aquí.

—Eso es horrible.

—Le estará haciendo un favor, él merece a alguien mejor.

—¿Y que me puedes decir de ellos? –John señaló una mesa en la que estaban sentados una mujer y un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años de edad.

—Él es dentista, ella su secretaria y tienen un romance, aunque ella piensa que él ya dejó a su mujer –John lo miro con incredulidad–. Te lo puedo demostrar.

—¿Cómo?

—Acércate a saludarlo, es imposible que conozca a todos los pacientes que ha tenido, sin embargo, no se atreverá a decirte nada por no quedar mal, tal vez incluso diga que se acuerda de ti, antes de darte la vuelta y regresar aquí menciónale a su esposa, como si acabaras de verla hace poco y mándala saludar, si estoy equivocado él inmediatamente te corregirá diciendo que ya no están juntos, pero si estoy en lo correcto se pondrá nervioso y no sabrá que contestar.

La forma en que John le sonrió a Sherlock antes de ponerse de pie lo dejó completamente descolocado, agradeciendo estar sentado ya que de lo contrario no estaba seguro de que sus rodillas hubieran podido sostenerlo.

Poco después el rubio regresó a su mesa con una mirada de complicidad, a los pocos minutos la mujer estalló en gritos y salió del restaurante dejando al dentista solo en su mesa.

Sherlock y John rieron con discreción.

—Así que eres un genio.

—Se podría decir que si –contestó sonrojado el pelinegro, lo cual encontró adorable John.

La lasaña de John y el espagueti con vegetales rostizados y mozarela llegaron a su mesa, mientras comían se dedicaban pequeñas sonrisas y miradas coquetas. Hablaron por un rato sobre sus respectivas carreras, ambos cursaban el tercer año, sólo que Sherlock era tres años menor que el rubio, a John no le sorprendió saber eso dado que el hombre era brillante, lo que si le sorprendió fue saber que en ocasiones asesoraba a Scotland Yard en algunos casos complicados, y que su verdadera intención era trabajar como Detective consultor, a su vez el rubio le platicó sobre su intención de especializarse como cirujano cardiovascular. Al momento del postre John pidió pastel de chocolate y Sherlock tarta de crema pastelera y nueces. El corazón del pelinegro latió a toda velocidad cuando John le pido que le diera una probada de su tarta, el acercar su cuchara a la boca del rubio mientras lo veía a los ojos le cortó la respiración.

La cena se extendió por varias horas, cuando salieron de ahí ya era de noche, caminaron un rato por Southbank a un costado del Támesis negándose a dar por terminada tan maravillosa velada, sus manos se rosaban de cuando en cuando hasta que John se armó de valor y tomó la mano de Sherlock con la suya, John vio de reojo al pelinegro sonreír y sintió cómo la felicidad lo embargaba.

* * *

John insistió en acompañar a Sherlock hasta la puerta de su casa, vivía a sólo dos estaciones del metro de la suya por lo que tampoco era como que se alejaría mucho de su ruta. Al despedirse frente a la puerta del pelinegro, se besaron tiernamente prometiendo verse al día siguiente.

Mientras John se dirigía a su casa se prometió a sí mismo agradecerle a su hermana por haberlo forzado a tener esa cita.


End file.
